


Untitled

by Ivansher



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 冷战组背景, 莫斯科/华盛顿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 华盛顿缓缓打开一只尘封的箱子。
Relationships: Moscow Russia/Washington D.C. United States (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

华盛顿缓缓打开一只尘封的箱子，阳光斜射到一沓泛黄的纸张上。上次打开这只箱子的时候，他亲手把它们放进去，痛苦地确信自己再也不会见到它们。

而现在，可悲的、残酷的结局已经降临到那个人身上——莫斯科降下了他的镰刀旗。华盛顿捧起那些纸，让它们一头栽进壁炉。


End file.
